


Cautionary Dreams

by PattRose



Series: The Dreamer Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arson, Dreams and Nightmares, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the ordeal with Carolyn, Jim and Blair are doing great.  But Blair is having more dreams and they aren’t good ones.  <br/>Warnings: Angst, Mild Language, Violence, arson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautionary Dreams

Cautionary Dreams   
By PattRose  
Summary: Six months after the ordeal with Carolyn, Jim and Blair are doing great. But Blair is having more dreams and they aren’t good ones.   
Warnings: Angst, Mild Language, Violence, arson  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count:

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/cautionarydreams-comic_zpsc58de76a.jpg.html)

Four nights in a row, Blair had dreams about a huge fire and Jim had his gun pulled and was in the middle of the flames. Blair didn’t know what to think about it. Sometimes the dreams didn’t mean what Blair thought they did, so perhaps this meant something else. Blair would have to pay attention to the background information he could get from the dream. It was a huge building, at least three stories and it was burning. Jim was right in the middle of the fire, yelling and pointing his gun. Who was he yelling at? Blair couldn’t see and was getting upset because he couldn’t make any sense of this dream. They usually told him things, this told him nothing. A large building burning and Jim in the middle of it, didn’t help anyone. He woke up and Jim was staring at him. 

“Are you okay, Blair?”

“No, it’s that same dream. That stupid assed dream of you pointing your gun and being surrounded by flames. What in the fuck does that mean?”

“Could you tell where it was?” Jim asked. 

“All I know, is it’s a huge building and you’re pointing your gun at someone, yelling at them. And the flames just keep getting higher and higher. Are you working on anything in a really large building?” 

Jim smiled. “Blair that could be anywhere. I have four cases this week and they all take place in a large building. So, that’s not helping me.”

“Maybe you could stay away from all of them,” Blair suggested. 

Jim looked at him like he was joking and answered, “Blair, I can’t stay home from work because you have a bad dream.”

Blair got out of bed and started pacing. “It’s unusual that I keep having the same dream over and over again. So, this makes me wonder if it’s not going to happen. You can’t blame me for worrying, Jim.”

“I don’t blame you, babe, I just can’t stay home because you’re worried.”

Blair processed that and shook his head in the affirmative but didn’t like it one bit. “Just be really careful, Jim. And if there is a fire, get out of the building. Understood?”

“Come back to bed. I promise to stay out of burning buildings.” Jim didn’t mention that one of the big cases he was working on involved an arsonist. No, he would keep that to himself. 

Blair climbed back into bed but he wasn’t happy. “You’re making fun of my dreams and you know how real they are. You know how right they are most of the time.”

“I’m sorry, Chief. I can’t help it. I can’t stay home because you’re worried. I’ll be extra careful and I kid you not if I see a fire starting, I’m out of there.”

Blair pulled Jim in for a kiss and said, “That’s all I can ask. Now, since we’re both awake, would you like to make love to me?”

Jim didn’t answer, he instead became a man of action. He wanted to show Blair exactly how much he loved him and he did just that. It was just what Blair needed.

*

Jim had to leave early for work and Blair didn’t have classes until 9:00, so Blair slept in. He was tired. Between the dreams and Jim fucking his brains out this morning, Blair was still exhausted. 

He was dreaming again and was in the building once more. This time, however, he saw more. Jim was yelling ‘Fulton’ really loud and aiming his gun at him. Then the fire engulfed Jim and all Blair could hear were the screams of Jim Ellison, burning to death. And above him on another level was a man smiling. Blair saw him this time and took note of what he looked like. 

When Blair woke, he grabbed his tablet first thing and started to draw. He wrote Fulton and drew the man’s face. This might help Jim figure out what was going on. Blair finished drawing it, took a shower and took off for his classes. He would deliver the picture to Jim with the name at lunch time. Today was an early day and Blair could hardly wait for it to be done with. He needed to see Jim.

He picked up his cell and dialed the station. “Ellison.”

“Hey, how about lunch today at the sandwich shop across from the university?” Blair asked. 

“I’m really busy today, Chief. I was going to call you and tell you that I don’t want you to come, I won’t be here. Megan and I are going to be investigating someone for the next couple of days. So, I’m not planning anything.”

“Is his name Fulton?”

“How did you know that?” Jim asked, knowing full well of the answer. 

“He’s going to kill you, Jim. I don’t even see Megan in the dream. Just you. And you do die. You yell his name and are engulfed in flames and burn to death. I think you better take this case a little more serious,” Blair advised. 

“Blair, I’m taking it very serious. He’s under suspicion of arson. Three buildings have burned in the last week. We think it might be him.”

“God, Jim, I hate this. I hate that I dream these dreams and then I have to wait to see if they come true.” Blair sounded so depressed and defeated that Jim was concerned. 

“Blair, do me a favor. Go home today and dream a good dream of you and me. I want to hear about a good dream for a change. Call Dad, Sam and Rebecca and ask them if they’d like to have dinner out tonight. I won’t be home until really late.”

“Okay…”

“You’re giving up that easily?” Jim was shocked to his very core. 

“I’d like to see the Three Musketeers, so this works out well. And besides, I can’t make you stop living your life because of my dreams. Promise me that you’ll take more than just Megan.”

“Okay, I’ll tell Simon about the dream and you knowing his name. I bet Rafe and Brown will be coming along with Megan and me.”

“Good luck in finding out what you need to find out. Be super careful, Jim. He’s not a nice man.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“God, I love you, too. I’ll see you when I see you,” Blair closed his cell and a sadness fell over him. He knew that Jim wasn’t going to be careful enough. But there was nothing Blair could do to help that. 

Blair dialed William and waited. 

“Ellison.”

“Hey, how would you, Sam and Rebecca like to have dinner with me tonight? My treat.”

“Hello, Blair. What’s wrong? I hear the worry in your voice. Is Jimmy all right?”

“He’s fine, William. Just a tough case and I’m having bad dreams about it. Makes it really hard to work around. But, I wanted to go out and get my mind off of it tonight.”

“I’ll call Rebecca and Sam and see if they’d like to join us. I’ll go no matter what.”

“Just give me a call when you’re done talking to them, William.”

“Okay, I’ll call you within the next fifteen minutes, Blair. Try not to worry about Jimmy. He’s pretty good at taking care of himself. Always has been.”

“I know. I’ll talk to you soon,” Blair closed his cell and parked at the university. This was going to be a long fucking day. 

William called him as he was heading to his class and Blair answered, “Hi, what’s the verdict?”

“We’re going to meet you at Claim Jumper at 6:00 tonight, if that’s okay. “

“That’ll be perfect, William. I’ll see you three at six tonight.”

“Have a good day, Blair.”

“Thank you, William.” 

Blair walked into his class and saw it was full and knew he needed to have his mind on his class right now. There was no time for worrying. He had these young minds to mold into interesting adults. He liked his job and was glad to do it.

*

Jim was getting ready to go with Megan Connor, Henri Brown and Brian Rafe. Simon had decided that all four of them would keep Fulton under surveillance right now. Jim glanced at his desk and saw the picture of him and Blair and smiled. It was a good day, when his dad had taken the picture and Jim was thrilled to have it sitting on his desk.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/happyjimblair-comic_zpsa9b9dcbb.jpg.html)

The four detectives took off in a van and stopped to get drinks and snacks for the long haul. None of them were thrilled with watching this fucker. 

Jim hoped that Blair was having a better time than they were. Stakeouts were boring as all get out.

*

Blair met the Three Musketeers at 6:00 as planned and they were thrilled to see him. 

“Oh honey, you look so worried about Jimmy. Please don’t. He takes good care of himself, doesn’t he William?” Rebecca said. 

“Yes, he does, Blair. Let’s just relax and have a good time tonight. What’s going on at school?”

Blair smiled for the first time that day and answered, “I gave a test on Monday and today I handed the papers back and the lowest grade was 86%. You can’t ask for more than that. They are listening and learning. It’s so remarkable when I sit back and watch them grow. I’m very proud of all of them.”

Sam snickered and said, “And he acts like he’s surprised. Blair, you’re one of the best teachers anyone could hope to have.”

“How would you know, Sam?”

“Remember that time you let us sit in for a lesson? Well, I learned something and I always thought I was too old to learn anything new. You’re a very interesting dude.”

Blair burst out laughing. “Sam, you made my night. Thank you. I’m not only interesting, but I’m a dude now.”

William smiled at Blair. “We like to be hip and talk like you young people do.”

“Honestly, I don’t usually say dude. But, it made me smile and made me forget that I was here for another reason.”

“So, what is the reason, Blair?” Rebecca asked. 

“I just had a really bad dream.”

“We all know about your dreams, Blair. You save lives all the time. So, if you had a bad dream, then it must mean something. Did you talk to Jimmy about it?” William inquired. 

“Yes, William I did and he promised he would keep a careful watch. I can’t ask more than that. I just wish my dream would have told me more, so I could help with the case.”

“After dinner, maybe you can go home and dream again and look for new clues,” Sam suggested. 

“I’ll try. Now, what are you all having tonight?”

Rebecca got excited. “I’m having the Cobb salad. It’s so good here. And I only eat half, so I can take the rest home for tomorrow.”

“I’m getting liver and onions,” Sam said. 

William laughed. “Only you would like liver and onions, Sam. That’s something I could never like. Don’t like the taste or the smell of it. I’m going to have their meatloaf. And just like Rebecca, we won’t eat the entire thing, so we’ll have lunch tomorrow, too.”

They all ordered and Blair got the filet mignon. It was a very good choice, because Blair loved steak now and then. 

Once their dinner’s arrived, Sam said, “My son is coming to town next weekend, Blair and he would like to meet you and Jimmy.”

Blair smiled at how all of them called Jim, Jimmy, just like William did. “That would be nice, Sam. What is his name and what does he do for a living?”

“His name is Sammy and he’s a CPA. Not very exciting, I’m afraid, but he’s a good boy.”

“I happen to think being a CPA would be most interesting,” Blair said. 

Rebecca laughed and said, “Sam said you were going to say that about Sammy. You’re a good man, Blair Sandburg. How is your mother doing?”

“Actually, I haven’t heard from her in months. So, I have no idea.”

“Do you miss her when she doesn’t call or visit, Blair? William wondered. 

“Yes, I do. Every now and then I would like to just talk to her, you know?” 

“Can I have her address so I can write to her, Blair?” Rebecca asked. 

“No, I can take of this myself. I’m going to call again tonight. We’ll see if she answers my message this time.”

“I know I would,” Rebecca said, sadly. 

“Rebecca, I think of you as a mother most of the time, so don’t worry about me. I’m doing fine.”

“Okay, Blair, I’m going to have to trust you on this. But it was nice of you to say that.”

“I love all of you,” Blair confessed. 

All three of them put their hands over Blair’s and smiled. William was very moved by Blair’s confession of warmth and love. William cleared his throat and said, “I love you as much as my own son, Blair.”

“Why thank you, William. I’ve never had a dad, so you’ve been very nice about filling that void in my life.”

“You don’t have to thank any of us. We all love you. How is your steak?” William asked. 

Sam laughed. “We love you, how is your steak?”

“Well, that came out wrong, Blair. I do love you, we all do. Now that that’s settled, tell us how your meal is tonight?”

“Excellent. I love their filets. How was your dinner? You all didn’t eat too much.”

“We don’t eat as much as we used to when we were younger. Plus we like to watch our weight,” Rebecca admitted. 

“Rebecca, you’re in excellent shape, why would you have to watch your weight?” Blair wondered. 

“That’s why. We want to stay in shape. So, we all work out together, every day and eat well.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/musketeers_zpsa996dda3.jpg.html)

“That’s great. Jim and I work out every night in our home gym. It’s nice that it’s right there. Did I tell you that Jim is taking me to the shooting range now?”

“You’re kidding? Do you enjoy that?” William asked. 

“Actually, I do. I’m a really good shot. Jim said he would feel better if I knew how to use the gun that we have at the house. And I ended up liking it. I love shooting at paper targets.”

They all started laughing. 

“Have you been to any good galleries or anything like that, Blair?” William asked. 

“Jim and I went last week to see a Native American exhibit and it was stunning. Even Jim was impressed and usually, he’s just bored. It’s a really good one. Maybe you all would like to see it,” Blair suggested. 

“Yes, tell us where it’s at and what time. We’d love to go. If you want, you can go with us,” Sam said. 

“I might just do that. How is tomorrow afternoon? I’m off all day and have nothing to do. Although your son might like to see it while he’s here. Do you think he would, Sam?”

“He’s not a museum type, Blair. I’ve tried, but he’s just not interested. I think the reason he is coming out is to make sure I didn’t change my will.”

“Oh, Sam. I doubt that’s true. He probably just misses you,” Blair assured him. 

“Ask William, he never comes unless there is a reason. He either wants money or wants to see my will.” 

“I refuse to believe this about your son, Sam. I’m sure Sammy is coming because he misses you.” Rebecca said. 

They finished their meal, got the to-go boxes and Blair paid the check. Once they were done, William asked, “Would you like to come over for a cup of coffee?”

“No thank you. I need to rest and see if I can’t dream something that will help Jim’s case.”

They walked outside the building and began to hug each other. Blair knew they had all come together, but he had to go his separate way. He enjoyed them, but he needed to dream. 

“Goodnight, everyone. Drive careful and we’ll see you tomorrow if you want to go to the museum,” Blair said. 

“We’ll plan on tomorrow. You just call us with the time,” William agreed. 

Blair walked them to their cars, made sure they all got in and drove off before he left. He felt so fucking odd without Jim by his side. And Jim would have loved the filet tonight.

*

The flames were everywhere. Jim couldn’t get out. But, this time he saw Megan and she was lying on the floor in the building and the fire was spreading to her. She had blood surrounding her body, so Blair knew she had been shot. Then Blair heard laughter. What a strange thing to hear. “You’re not going to make it out of this one alive, Ellison. Burn with your partner. I told you, you wouldn’t be able to stop me if you wanted to. Should have listened.” And then the laughter started up again. The flames were growing higher and higher, the smoke was everywhere and then you can hear Jim’s screams as the fire hit him. Blair couldn’t believe how long Jim screamed. He realized it takes a long while for a body to burn to death although Blair thought the smoke might kill you before the actual flames did. Blair continued to dream and saw Fulton leaving the building. As he walked around to the back of the building Blair saw something. There was a red door on the building next to the one that was burning. On the red door, it said 246. Blair had no idea what that meant, but it might help. 

Blair woke up, wrote down everything he could think of and got out of bed. He needed to call Jim. Blair looked at his clock and saw it was 3:00 in the morning. Where was Jim? Now, Blair was officially worried. 

Blair rushed out to get his phone and dialed Jim’s number. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, are you anywhere near a building that has a back entrance next to a building with a red door that says 246 on it?”

“Why?”

“Because he’s going to kill you and Megan. Brown and Rafe won’t be able to stop him in time. He’s inside, getting it ready to ignite. And he’s going to shoot Megan, so maybe she could wear her vest?”

“I’ll take care of it. We’ll call for reinforcements. Don’t worry, Chief, we’ll get him this time,” Jim assured Blair. 

“Please be very careful. Man, I hate this part of dreaming.” Blair just sighed. 

“Thanks for all of the new info. I have to go. I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.” Blair closed his cell and hoped he would hear something soon. 

Blair went in and found the newspaper so he could look up the show for the Native American Exhibit. He found out when it was open and was pleased to find out that they might be able to go that afternoon. He would have to call William in the morning and see if they still wanted to go. 

Blair went back into the bedroom, slipped into bed and lay there, wishing he could sleep, but knew he’d never be able to. He reached over, shut the lamp off next to the bed and curled up around Jim’s pillow. 

Blair saw a woman. She was about 30 years old and she looked very sad. She was holding her belly, as if she was pregnant or something. Suddenly Megan was next to her and hugging her. There was a picture of a man in the background that Blair was certain he had seen before. He must be a cop or a friend of Megan’s. Then Simon, Jim, Rafe, Brown, Joel and Blair walked into the room. They greeted her and called her Mary. Mary was holding a flag folded up and crying. Blair felt terrible. He remembered who it was now. Tony Mason was his name. Blair didn’t know what happened to him, but knew he had died. Megan told Mary that they would get the man that shot him. 

Blair woke up and wrote everything down. In case this hadn’t happened yet, he wanted to be sure and tell Tony to wear a vest. Well, Blair wouldn’t tell him that, but Jim could. Blair hoped that He wasn’t too late for this dream. 

Blair went back to sleep and again and had no dreams. It was nice and peaceful. Blair woke up to Jim sliding into the bed at 6:00 that morning. Blair was never so happy to see anyone in his life. 

“You’re okay…”

Jim kissed Blair. “I’m fine Chief and so is Megan. You were absolutely right. He did shoot Megan, but the vest stopped the bullet. We had the fire department there and about 20 cops. So, we got him. And he did try and blow the place up with us in it, but the fire department got to us in time. We’re all fine. Thank you for the warning and Megan said to give you this.” Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held on tight for quite some time. “She told me to hug you until you couldn’t stand it anymore.”

Blair just held on to Jim as tight as Jim was holding Blair. “I’m so glad you’re okay, man.”

“Your dreams are right on, almost all the time,” Jim said. 

“Speaking of dreams, I had another one. Do you know Tony and Mary Mason?”

“Our night detective in Major Crimes? Yeah, I know him. Why?” 

Blair pulled away from Jim and sat up in the bed. He grabbed his sheet of paper and filled Jim in on everything he had dreamed that morning. “Do you think you could tell him a little about me and ask him to wear a vest or something?”

“What if he didn’t die from a gunshot? What if he died some other way?” Jim wondered. 

“That’s true. Do you know anything about him?” 

“I know that he lost his six year old son two years ago. Cancer. And he’s been really quiet since then. It was their only child. They tried for years and they finally had their son. As far as I know, they tried for more, but with no good results. Why?”

“Jim, in the dreams, she’s holding her belly like protecting a baby. I wonder if she isn’t pregnant. And maybe he needs to know about that. What if he takes his own life in a fit of depression?” 

“Chief, I can’t go up to him and ask him if he’s going to eat a bullet.”

“Of course not. First of all, I dreamed that someone shot him, so he doesn’t take his own life at all. Maybe he becomes one of those cops who doesn’t care if he dies or not. But, you could tell him that the dreamer had a dream about his new baby. Couldn’t you? They all know about me. I’ve heard the stories and the rumors. And maybe, just maybe he would not spin out of control.”

“And what if he dies some other way? What then?”

“I don’t know, Jim. I don’t have all the answers, I just have a lot of questions.” Blair got out of bed and tried to think of something he could do to help. “Jim, is Megan close to his wife?”

“Yes, they’re friends. Why?” 

“Maybe Megan could tell her I had a dream about her being pregnant. Maybe then she would tell her husband and things would change.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Megan about it tomorrow at work. I have to sleep now, Blair. I’m exhausted. What are you going to do today?”

“I’m going to an exhibit with the Three Musketeers. I can’t wait. Sam wants us to meet his son next weekend. Sam thinks he’s coming only to check out his dad’s will.”

“Well, then he’s in for a bit of a shock. Sam changed it. He’s got my dad, Rebecca and you and me in it now, too. Not just Sammy.”

“Jim, how do you know this?”

Jim blushed at being found out. “Because he needed someone to go with him one day to the lawyer. Someone he could trust. He chose me. The lawyer stated all of the terms and then he signed it. Sammy is getting about half of what he was expecting to get. So, if he’s here for that reason, he’s going to be pissed off.”

“Did he make you promise to not tell anyone?”

“Yes, and I just blew that, didn’t I?” Jim looked embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry about it, Jim. I won’t say a word and you need to sleep.” Blair leaned over and kissed his mate goodnight and walked out of the room.

*

Blair called William, Rebecca and Sam and set up a date to meet at the exhibit. Blair couldn’t wait for them to see it. It was truly wonderful, not to mention interesting. They were going to meet at 1:00, so Blair was just going to let Jim sleep until he got home. 

The next phone call he made was to Megan Connor. She answered, groggily, “Connor.”

“Megan, I’m sorry for waking you up, but do you happen to know if Mary Mason is pregnant?”

“Oh my God, you dreamed she’s having a child? They wanted more children in the worst way, but she just couldn’t seem to get pregnant.”

“I’m not sure, Megan. But, you might want to ask her to have a test done and see. And then maybe she could tell Tony about it.”

“Oh my God, please don’t tell me something happens to Tony. Mary would just die. It was enough losing Brett.”

“I don’t know. I just see the funeral. We’ve got to keep him safe,” Blair said. 

“I’ll do my best, Sandy. Now, I have to call Mary and see what’s going on.”

*

Blair met William, Rebecca and Sam at the exhibit and they all had a wonderful time. 

Rebecca was the first one to say, “Thank you for suggesting this to us. It’s truly a marvel. So interesting.”

“Yes, I’m glad we came,” Sam agreed. 

William smiled at Blair. “I think you always have good ideas for us to do, but this was excellent. And you’ve been pretty relaxed, so I would take it Jimmy is all right?”

“Yes, Jim is fine. I left him at home sleeping. He didn’t get home until this morning. I’m going to go home and make a great dinner for him. He had a tough night.”

William smiled again and said, “Not as tough as yours I’m sure.”

They all laughed, but knew it to be true.

*

When Jim woke up it was almost five at night and he was shocked. _Wow, nothing like sleeping all day long._

Jim got up, put his sleep pants on and walked out and his mouth watered immediately. Blair was making meatloaf and Jim was one happy camper. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his love. The music was going and Blair was dancing while making the gravy. Jim came up behind him, slid his arms around his waist and hugged Blair close to him. 

Jim kissed Blair’s neck and asked, “Can dinner wait for a while?”

Blair snickered and said, “It was the dancing, right? Or was it the singing?”

“Both. Now, shut things off, so I can have my wicked way with you,” Jim ordered and Blair gladly followed those orders.

*

After dinner, Jim was helping Blair clean up and load the dishwasher. The phone rang and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Hi Sandy, guess what? I talked to Mary and told her I had a weird dream about her and asked her to do a pregnancy test and she decided to do one. She’s pregnant. The pregnancy must be early on, because she doesn’t think she’s far along at all. She and Tony are so thrilled.”

“That’s great news, Megan. Now, if we can just make sure he wears a vest we’ll have it made.”

“Mary already made her doctor appointment, she’s that excited. And we’ll keep Tony safe, don’t you worry about it.”

“Thank you, Megan. Now, I need to go and finish the kitchen. Jim is giving me the evil eye.”

“I am not,” Jim yelled. 

“Go and have fun. See you tomorrow,” Megan answered before she hung up her phone. 

“So, you told Megan about the dream with Tony?”

“Yes. The more I thought about it, the more I realized he might have not cared what happened to him because of the loss of his son, Brett. Maybe he just would have become one of those cops who didn’t care anymore and let someone shoot him. I was hoping this news would perk him up and I think it has.”

“Maybe tonight you’ll actually have a dream about good things, instead of ones that are filled with caution and dread. We can hope.”

“We sure can,” Blair replied.

*

The following day at the university, Blair was in his office, holding hours for his students when his phone rang. “Sandburg.”

“Hi, Sandy, I had to tell you the news. Mary and Tony went to the doctor today and she’s not only pregnant but she’s going to have twins!”

“This is wonderful news, Megan. I’m so thrilled for her.”

“Tony said he knew it was you that told me about her taking the test and he told me to tell you, thank you. He’ll be forever in your debt. In fact, they plan on naming one of the babies, Blair.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Yes, I’m kidding. I won’t keep you, just wanted to fill you in on the twin’s news.”

“Thanks, Megan.” Blair hung up wearing a huge smile and being happier than he’d been in a long while. Blair loved when his dreams worked out happily.

*

Tony Mason came in early for his shift and asked if he could talk to Jim. Jim told him they could go to the break room. 

Once in the room, Jim shut the door and asked, “So, what’s up, Tony?”

“I know your friend has dreams and I know he told Megan about Mary, but he didn’t know it’s twins. I wanted to tell first before you heard it through the grapevine. We’re thrilled to say the least. Would you please thank him for us? This is the happiest I’ve seen Mary in years. She’s four months along. So, we’re going to be excited for the next five months.”

Jim grabbed Tony’s hand and shook it and said, “Congratulations, Tony. This is excellent news. I’ll tell Blair when I get home tonight. He’ll be so thrilled.”

“That’s all I wanted to tell you, Jim. I also wanted to get to work early and see if I could get caught up for a change.”

Jim laughed. “Caught up? What is this caught up you speak of?” 

The two men walked side by side out to the bullpen and Jim got his things ready to go for the night. Jim had been busy all day long. But, thankfully Fulton was now where no one could get hurt.

*

As Jim drove home that night, he found himself excited. Thinking about Blair excited him most days and that day was no different. God, he loved that man. And Jim was excited to tell him the news about the twins, too.

*

When Jim parked in the garage, he smelled lasagna baking and smiled. _I get hard from food smells now._

He started in the door and Blair started running for him and jumped into Jim’s arms, locking his legs around Jim’s waist. Yes, Blair was happy to see his Sentinel. It had been a long day at the university and he couldn’t wait to talk to Jim. 

“Someone is happy to see me and I’m not complaining. Are we going to the kitchen or the bedroom?” Jim asked. 

“Bedroom, I have everything on low and it will keep until we’re done.”

“God, it’s good to get home to this type of thing in the evening,” Jim said happily. 

“Please don’t call me God, I’ve asked you not to. Puts way too much pressure on me,” Blair answered, making Jim laugh. 

Jim decided that was going to give Blair a blowjob like he’d never gotten before. Before long, Blair was begging, which made Jim all the hornier and Jim flipped into the ‘69’ position so they could both have fun at the same time. It didn’t take Blair long to get Jim into the same condition that Blair was in. (Hot and on the edge of coming.) Jim loved this. This is why he loved Blair so much. He made him feel like no one else could. Right now, he was making Blair come down his throat and almost choke Jim. But, it was worth it. Every single drop. Jim followed suit quickly after that and that left them both lying next to the other’s dick, licking it like an ice cream cone. 

“You better stop that. You’re getting my motor running, way too fast,” Jim said. 

Blair laughed and smacked Jim’s ass. “In that case, let’s have dinner first. Fooling around much later.”

Jim got off the bed and helped Blair up and kissed him once he was on his feet. “What do you say we eat in the nude tonight?”

“Oh, that sounds promising. Yes, lets.”

The two men walked into the kitchen and Jim had the decency to blush when he saw the patio glass was open and they were naked. “I guess we should shut our curtains, eh, Chief?”

Blair walked over and shut them quickly and went back and kissed Jim. He also touched Jim’s dick while he was standing there, making Jim get hard again. 

“Chief, what are you doing? We’re going to eat.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to see that nice dick hard while I eat. In fact, let’s hurry. I want to have more fun tonight. We have reason to celebrate.”

Blair served dinner and then proceeded to play footsie with Jim’s dick while he was eating. “Chief, we’re not going to be able to eat if you keep this up.”

Blair went over and pushed Jim’s chair back, took Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to chew and suck at once. Jim started pushing Blair’s head down to meet his own thrusts and then came with a shout. 

Blair licked Jim and said, “I asked you not to call me Jesus, too.”

Jim laughed and laughed even more when he saw Blair was hard again. Not to be outdone, Jim knelt before Blair’s chair and gave him a stellar blowjob. When Blair came, Jim licked him again. 

Jim got up and sat back down at the table and started to eat his lasagna. It was delicious and couldn’t wait to eat some more. “Blair, dinner is delicious. In fact, almost as delicious as you.”

Blair let out a bark of laughter. “You’re saying my come tastes better than lasagna?”

“Yes. Especially when I’m horny. Tonight was one of those nights. Let’s watch a movie and just play with each other after dinner.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m glad you liked the lasagna. It almost always turns out well,” Blair agreed. 

They finished dinner, cleaned up, put food away and headed into the living room for a movie and a night filled with love and passion. They knew they had to live it up now, in case they became parents.

*

The following morning, the boys were having breakfast before they got ready for work. Both of them were exhausted from the night before. 

Jim and Blair had filled out all of the paperwork to become adoptive parents and they were placed on a waiting list. The children had to be at least eight to understand about the gay lifestyle, so they could choose to live with gay men or not. Jim had hopes that they would get someone to be interested soon, but so far, nothing. 

Jim said, “I had a really good time last night. It was nice having the house to just us. Wasn’t it?”

“Are you rethinking the adoption process?”

Jim looked shocked. “No, I just meant, if we were parents, we couldn’t have done that. So, it was nice while it lasted. 

“I really like our case manager, don’t you? Sarah is very nice.”

“Chief, we should probably call her Ms. Marshall, I think.”

“She said to call her Sarah,” Blair reminded him. 

“Yes, I do like her very much. She seems to understand our plight and wants us to just hang in there. She always has our backs.”

They were just getting ready to leave for work when the house phone rang. Jim answered it, “Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Sarah Marshall, from the agency. We have three siblings that are looking to be placed. And you’re the only ones on our list that will take siblings.”

“Seriously? Three kids at once? What are the ages?” Jim asked. Blair was standing next to him, bouncing in place. “Sarah, let me put you on speaker phone. Blair needs to hear this too.”

“What’s up, Sarah?” Blair asked. 

“We have three siblings that don’t have a home. We are going to bend the rules a little because only one of them is old enough to choose. The other two are younger. What would you think of that idea?”

Blair was practically vibrating with excitement. “I think it sounds perfect. What are their ages and girls, boys or both?”

Sarah laughed and said, “The baby is 24 months old. Terrible two’s. His name is Jack, his older sister is Brooke and she is 6 and Paige is 9. They are very sweet children, but you’ll need at least two bedrooms. One for the baby and one for the girls to share.”

Jim said, “We have three spare rooms, so no one would have to share.”

“That’s even better. When would you like to meet them?” Sarah asked. 

Blair decided to ask some hard questions. “What happened to their parents?”

“This is a hard thing, but their mom was killed by their father. He’s doing life in prison. They’ve been in a foster home for two weeks, but we talked to them about you and Paige said she wouldn’t mind living with you. And of course, Brooke went along with that. And little Jack is too young for a vote.”

“Did they find their mom?” Jim asked. 

“No, she was killed while out on a date. She was divorced and the ex-husband went after her. So, the children thankfully didn’t witness anything. But they have no family. There were no grandparents, no aunts or uncles and that makes them easier to adopt. So, after six months, it could become legal for you both. Now, again, when would you like to meet them?”

Blair looked into Jim’s eyes and said, “Today would be good. What time?”

“They are at my office right now. They had some problems with the foster home and I was trying to find them a place to go when my boss said since one out of the three could choose, we could bend the rules a little bit. So, how about my office in an hour?”

Blair said, “We’ll be there, Sarah. Thank you for everything.”

They got off the phone and Blair said, “You don’t look that thrilled, Jim. Are you not on board anymore?”

“I’m scared shitless.”

“That makes two of us. Now, let’s go meet the kids. Oh, we have to call our jobs.”

Blair went into the bedroom and came back out smiling. “I took a week off, just in case. I don’t want them going to day care first thing when they come here. It would make more sense to be in charge until they got settled in.”

“I was wondering where we were going to take them when we got them, if we did get them.”

“You still don’t sound that excited, Jim. Are you certain about this?”

 

“Just scared, Blair. That’s all. I told Simon I might have to take the week off, so we’re both going to be home for right now.”

“Let’s go meet our new family.”

The end (for now)


End file.
